


SNOORA VORER MEETS VOREGUETTE VORENILLA

by Skamzombie



Category: SKAM (TV), kosestream
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crack, Crack, DONT READ THIS COS ITS A JOKE AND A GIFT FOR A FRIEND AND YOU JUST WON'T ENJOY IT, Other, Secret Santa, Skamfiction Secret Santa, Vore, audrey and giraffe, go read a nice fic by anyone in the skamfiction tag, have fun, im serious don't actually read it, it's crack!, it's sweet that you want to try it anyway but like just no, just go away dont read this, snilk, unless your flanilla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 10:39:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13075122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skamzombie/pseuds/Skamzombie
Summary: yay this is my secret santa gift....summary?noora goes on a journey of self discovery and on the way she meets some wacky new friends who help her look inside herself and be inside others.seriously this is a crack fic, don't read it unless you're in it ;)





	SNOORA VORER MEETS VOREGUETTE VORENILLA

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Flanilla](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Flanilla).



> Yessss angel baguette, it was you all along. I Mikki Chikki Snikki, am your secret santa YAY.  
> I wonder if you somehow knew I had you. At first I wasn’t subtle at all (okay I haven’t been subtle the whole time) because I keep talking about you and how much you mean to me and how much I want to make you smile, even for just a little bit. But I’m not sure if you knew I meant you. But if that’s the case I know I have Allie to thank for that; for guessing who I had completely wrong and giving me a nice little cover story. 
> 
> ;) thanks honey.
> 
> Flanilla, I love you so so so much. You make me feel loved, happy and the kind of smiley, glittery inside, mikki I want to be all the time. You are one of the most caring, compassionate and beautiful people I know and I know you have trouble seeing it but I do. I see it every day and I’m grateful for you letting me and for being in my life.  
> I wanted to give you something that would make you feel even an inch of the love and happiness you make me feel every single day. And I really hope this does that.  
> Your list was pretty bare. Actually there was 3 things you asked for. 
> 
> \- Girl squad  
> \- Crack! Anything  
> \- Can I add vore? No?
> 
> Well my angel you underestimated me entirely, not only have I given you vore. But you also have everything you asked for as well as some modifications I added on personal preference. 
> 
> I decided to give you something with some of your favourite people and our favourite things. Get ready to release your hidden desires Flanilla, ;) 
> 
> Strap yourself in and enjoy the ride.
> 
>  
> 
> I was trying to have a smooth finish there but I can’t do it. I’m nervous. I love you and I really really hope you like it ohmygod <3

Sleep often carries Noora into a place deep within her core that she very rarely goes near…whilst conscious. It’s a heart racing, skin tingling, tantalising place full of wonder, enlightenment but most importantly; Noora’s true desires.

It’s in this place that her mind lets her be truly free, calm and _consumed._

She enjoys the taste of fingers caressing her cheek, lips warming her skin, the warmth of another’s tongue wrapping itself around her entire body and pulling her further and further until she is lodged deep inside their throat.

She fantasises curling up inside the belly of another, reading a book – preferably one of the many pieces of literature her tumblr friend; thelibraryiscool keeps recommending her. In fact, maybe she could finally finish _the book thief_ inside the cosy comfort of someone’s body. She dreams of decorating the place in Audrey Hepburn memorabilia and making a cup of delicious tea she saw recently on her friend, Sarina’s Instagram; with snilk of course.

These days Noora, couldn’t stop drinking her snilk and it was something she kept near to her; along with her love and need for being inside another’s beautiful comforting stomach.

Oh and that feeling, that deep glorious feeling inside her that longed to be held and sucked and licked and swallowed so she could truly be connected and close to someone in a way that made Noora feel like magic was truly real.

And do you wanna know a secret?

Come closer,

Closer

CLOSER

Don’t worry silly she won’t bite….much

That’s better.

Noora can do things.

I know what you’re thinking, she can eat people right?

Well close that small minded head of yours because vore is about so much more than eating.

It’s about CONSUMING.

Mmmmm being inside, having someone inside you it’s magic. It truly is.

But that’s not the secret.

When Noora was 15 she met a boy with a crooked nose, dead set hungry eyes and hair that didn’t appear to be washed since 2008. Oh he was nasty, but Noora; a girl with a hunger inside her she didn’t understand was ashamed of herself.

You see, vore is very frowned upon where Noora is from. You may be surprised, considering all the vore rights movements and many celebrities coming out as vorers recently; but unfortunately the whole world is not as understanding. Not even Kate Hudson and Leonardo DiCaprio’s heartbreaking and admirable coming out videos can enlighten the people surrounding Noora, and make her grow to accept herself.

So to make it clear: Noora was ashamed.

And maybe if she was with a horrible smelly boy who gave her no desire to be vored…. then maybe it will go away.

But instead something beautiful happened.

One day Noora walked in on her boyfriend; Duckhell – she called him Ducky for short of course, in the bathroom and she discovered the most horrifying thing.

HE USED HIS PHONE INSIDE THE SHOWER

Oh and he had a corkscrew penis but that wasn’t the issue here.

HE USES HIS PHONE IN THE SHOWER.

Well, Noora was alarmed of course, “why would you do this?” she asked in horror as Ducky stood before her, his pale skin wrinkled from the days he spent holed up in the shower playing countless games of words with friends.

Asshole kept getting 50+ word scores, would you believe it?

His little duck penis winked at her in the daylight and Noora rolled her eyes. “it just does not make sense, you could get your phone wet.”

Ducky waved his phone in the air, “not if you angle it right, geez. Besides don’t you just love the warm feel of the water on your back?”

Noora narrowed her eyes, “you know Ducky I’m starting to think you are part duck”

“quack”

and with that Noora broke it off, grabbed her keys and drove away, because as Ducky stood in front of her with his twisted duck penis and his freedom and pride in doing weird shameful things that make him happy like TEXTING IN THE SHOWER.

Seriously who does that?

It made Noora realise she was living her life all wrong. She needed to learn to accept and appreciate the beauty of her desires and needs.

She needs to find the power to truly be herself.

So that night Noora took the first step into accepting her love and need for vore:

She went on the internet.

The first result was a Steven universe fanfic, the next a my little pony vore video that….Noora didn’t exactly hate. She will get back to that.

Finally she saw a big bright link to a webpage titled “[eatlivebaguettes.com](https://eatlivebaguettes.tumblr.com/)”

The moment she clicked on it a popup ad came up. [click here if image don't load](https://78.media.tumblr.com/cd39bf6894e8b4aa62c4d1d07b48f8cd/tumblr_p18cqhT4n51wl3lx4o1_540.jpg)

 

Noora was intrigued, so she read more and more about this mystery potion known as snilk. When she felt like she knew all the media could tell her, Noora decided it was time to….go into the chatroom.

So with bated breath she enabled her chat function and looked into the people online on eatlivebaguettes.com.

And that is when she met them. People just like her. People who fantasise, dream, and admire vore from afar like her. People who feel trapped inside the system society laid upon them.

She even met a girl who said she knew deep down that she was meant to be a chair.

It was beautiful.

It wasn’t long before she felt like she belonged with them and her desires grew less about being vored and more about being vored _and_ belonging with people who understood and loved her

So with the encouragement of a group of people who called themselves ‘kosestream’ (which was a super weird name but Noora wasn’t one to judge…she just wanted to bake cookies inside someone’s stomach,)

Noora ordered sexy Gandalf Khaled’s snilk and she began the process of becoming one with her desires.

With her first sip, something began to change within Noora. She felt her world spin and glow with the vibrant beauty of finally feeling the heavenly spritz of freedom. It started small.

At first she just felt her throat relax and expand so she could swallow whole grapes without blinking an eyelid.

One day she was even able to swallow a whole egg.

She could see something was changing and it was beautiful.

And then one night, after two weeks of drinking the magical snilk, Noora was in bed wondering how warm and toasty being in another would feel; when it happened.

Noora turned into the size of an ant.

I know what you’re thinking. THAT IS CRAZY NOORA.

But it wasn’t; it was real and it was magical.

Because of snilk, her true desires were becoming realistic and a part of her identity.

She felt like she finally could have everything she ever needed in the world. Able to transform into small or human size was the piece of the puzzle Noora needed and oh boy was it proof that this was her true destiny.

She knew however that if she did nothing, she would have nothing and no one.

Sure being able to have the power to release her hidden desires was nice; but what does she do next?

Noora needed to be around people like her, she needed a warm belly to live in and she needed to explore all the magic the world could give her.

One night she was in the [eatlivebaguettes](https://eatlivebaguettes.tumblr.com/) chat group talking to a girl, engaged to a bee when her phone buzzed from a contact she never remembered putting into her phone. [click here if image doesn't work](https://78.media.tumblr.com/570fa446db5f53fd5193327e5b66a82f/tumblr_inline_p1b7dhMtoK1sagr02_540.png)

And then that was it, the baguette god disappeared and all that was left was the map to snolphin island. Her freedom; the place Noora truly belonged.

“and so you see, that is when I decided I had to go” Noora says as the girls look back at her with their mouths hitting the ground.

Noora tries not to envision crawling inside Eva’s mouth but it is difficult.

“Noora, back up. You want to GO to this random place so you can be with people as kinky as you?” Eva asks waving her hand in the air.

“you have to understand guys, I need this. I feel entrapped! I feel like there is something beautiful and delicious inside of me and the world is forcing me to keep it inside. But I can’t do it anymore it needs to be unleashed!”

“I’m still super confused” Chris says her face still a picture of shock.

Noora sighs “think of it like this, of being forced to be something you’re not, of the world continuously taking and pressuring and moulding you into this fake non voring person.”

“uhhhhh” the girls all say collectively.

“VILDE” Noora shouts pointing her finger “imagine being in a show and someone making you…..STRAIGHT, how would that feel?”

Vilde shivers as a gasp sounds through the room.

“oh gee Noora that would be horrifying”

“that’s not even realistic Noora, who would ever do such a dumb thing?” Eva asks before turning her head to stare right into the camera like she is in the office. WHO WOULD DO THAT HUH?

“anywaaaaay” Noora continues, “I’m leaving tomorrow to be my true self.”

“but Noora…eating people?” Eva says cautiously, confusion in her eyes.

Noora shakes her head “it’s not eating, its voring. I don’t wanna die or kill anybody, I just wanna hang around their stomach and then slip out”

“huh, that sounds kind of nice” Eva replies, tilting her head.

“but going all the way to this random voring place, are you sure about this?” Sana asks, sceptical.

Noora nods triumphantly, “I’ve never been more sure in my life.”

Sana nods “well, then we are going with you.”

“we are?” Vilde asks, surprised.

“we are.” Sana confirms as Noora smiles in love and admiration at how well her friends are taking her vore confession. Her vorefession. Ha that’s a good one.

“ROAD TRIP” Chris shouts as the girls all begin to pack for their trip to snolphin island.

 

The trip in itself was lovely. They sung to the wicked soundtrack, her vore friend Nele sent her. Apparently part of her inner desire was to have an unlimited supply of the musical and Noora thought that was beautiful.

When they arrived it was like a warm summer set over Noora. She felt her heart beat faster in excitement and her throat expand at the thought of being a part of a vore community to call her own.

Beside her Vilde put a whole pickled egg in her mouth and it made Noora’s world blossom at the thought of being a pickled egg for someone else.

Oh could you just imagine it?

Slimy and tasty and full of flavour as someone’s lips glossed over her sides, as their throat stretched out and touched every inch of her as she was pushed further down their beautiful warm oesophagus. Oh gosh she felt tingles crawl up her spine at the thought.

Noora knew there was already something new in the air that made her desires feel stronger and easier to feel and understand; and it made her feel all gooey inside.

This was it. This was Noora’s destiny.

The moment Noora and the girls step out of the van she is greeted by a girl wearing a chair strapped to her back and an apple glued to her face.

“um hi?” Sana asks as she stares perplexed at this stranger.

“sney snuys!” the girl replies grinning.

The girls look at each other confused. Noora decided she needed to take action. After all, this was her destiny remember?

“hi I’m not sure if we met but i-“

“snoora snis snat snu?” the girl exclaims excitedly, the apple wobbling on her head as she turns to call more people over.

“snis sne! Sniara!”

OH MY GOD HOW COULD NOORA BE SO IGNORANT?

“Chiara! Omg of course! It’s so nice to finally see you in person how are you?”

“sno snood snow’s sne snilk?”

“oh wow at first it was strange but now im addicted! Is Kahled here I’d love to try her strawberry and chocolate flavours!”

“Kahled is over there filming a new snilk advertisement in her Gandalf snake bikini.” Said a new voice.

Noora was shocked to see a walking book with a face right next to her.

“ALLIE?”

a girl with glasses and a girl wearing a baby carrier filled with kittens all suddenly appeared next to them.

The kitten girl rubs her face against a little black kitten with a white moustache and green eyes as she answers Noora, “our kinks manifests themselves in different ways and because Allie just wants to be around books all day she became one”

A book drops out of the sky and lands on the ground beside them. Chris picks it up and reads the cover out loud “snilk Noora and snolphin island”

“aaaaaaaand sheeeeeee makeeees them toooooooooo” the girl with glasses sung.

“NELE! SARINA! HI OMG”

“why is it so dark and starry? It’s literally 2pm” Eva asks, confused.

“thaaaaaaat would beeeeeeeeee jmmmmmmmmmmm her desireeeeeee isssss staaaarrrrryyyyyy niiiiighhhhhhtssssss” Nele sung in answer.

“let me guess yours is musicals then?” Vilde asks

Nele says nothing as Allie blinks and another book drops from the sky.

The girls look down at the title “do not kinkshame”

“yeah that was rude Vilde, not cool” Chris agreed.

“NELE, QUICK IT’S SHOWTIME” a girl Noora guessed to be JM shouts across the crowd.

“showtime?” Noora asks curiously.

Chiara nodded “sney snare snin sna snand”

“a band oooh!” Eva shouts excitedly.

“commeeeee cheeeeeeck ussssssss ooooooout” Nele sung before walking off towards JM.

“yay lets go!” Vilde exclaims.

And so the girls followed the crowd to the stage with Allie and Chiara.

On stage was a giant snolphin symbol and the crowd cheered as a girl wearing a bee outfit and holding a pickled microphone walked on stage along with JM dressed as a giraffe and and nele dressed like Audrey Hepburn from breakfast in tiffany’s.

“ummmm” Sana says looking up at the stage.

“oh it represents the puuurrrrrrfect Audrey and giraffe scale of kinks” Sarina says in a squeaky voice as she lifts a ginger cat in front of her face to make it look like it was the kitten talking.

Allie nodded as another book dropped from the sky showing a giraffe and his-

“OH DEAR GOD ALLIE!”

Allie shrugged “water kink”

“okay then what about the bee?” Eva asks.

“Snariah snwon’t snwear snanything snelse” Chiara answers and everyone nods in silent agreement.

The music begins to play and all eyes are on the stage as the giraffe of the kink scale and the Audrey of the kink scale and bee Mariah – BEERIAH, began to sing in sync, poetic words that spoke right to Noora’s soul. [PLAY ME - AT YOUR OWN RISK](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1B8CDKZVcGL_oa7PQ3fjfBjnUuGVrbknA/view?usp=sharing)

 **SING ALONG WITH ME!**  

“ _baby can’t you see I’m vooooring,_

_a girl like you should be seasoned._

_It’s dangerous; im voring._

_There’s no escape; I can’t wait;_

_I need a lick; baby give me it;_

_you’re delicious. I’m loving it._

_Too warm, swallowing it down,_

_you’re losing your head I’m swallowing it down._

_OH_

_do you feel me nooooow?_

_WITH THE TASTE OF YOUR LIPS I’M ON A HIGH,_

_you’re vored and slipping inside._

_With a taste of your poison paradise;_

_im addicted to you._

_don’t you know that you’re vored_.”

 

It was beautiful, the words surrounded Noora in a blanket of love, trust and vore. As confetti blew out of the giraffe canons flying in the starry night sky, Noora began to truly see this was her place in the world and it was here that she will find the strength to release her hidden desires and be the vorer she knows she can be.

Suddenly the crowd starts to part as someone walks towards them. The music changes and begins to play the intimidating tune of we will we will VORE you, as a girl with baguettes glued to her arms and a wine glass glued to her collar bone with a straw attached; approaches Noora.

“snimosa!” Chiara shouts knocking someone in the crowd with her chair.

“ba-ba-BAGUETTE” Noora stutters as she is in the presence of true vore royalty. She could feel her blood go cold and her skin tingle at the close proximity of someone so voretastic and so in touch with their true love and need to vore and be vored.

It was beautiful.

“oh my, you’re -  YOU’RE BEAUTIFUL”

Baguette god waves her baguette arm in the air, the waft of the bread hitting Noora’s nose and making her stomach squirm. The thought of voring the baguette arm was hitting all the corners of Noora’s mind. How could she not think it?

“Yes it is I, FLANILLA” the baguette answers, tossing her hair across her shoulder with her baguette fingers.

Soon JM, Nele and Mariah joins them still in costume.

Mariah pushes her hand in Eva’s face, who gasps in amazement.

“want one?”

Noora looks to see that every one of Mariah’s fingers were pickles. “don’t worry they grow back every time I eat one. Neat isn’t it?”

All the girls grin as they each grab a pickle until Mariah was fingerless and then as they chewed on the sour sweet cucumbers, they watched Mariah’s fingers grow back.

“amazing” they breathed in unison.

“wine me” Flanilla says tossing her head towards the wine glass on her neck. Chris steps up and pours the wine until Flanilla is satisfied; before sucking on her straw in content.

“sno snets snalk snabout snilk snand snall snour snesires.” Chiara said leading everyone to a room full of posters of some dark haired guy with a cheeky snake smile.

“thaaaaaaaaat’s ooooooour loooooord daaaansaaaaak” Nele sings.

Ahhhhh makes sense.

Suddenly there is a whoosh when Kahled flies in on a flying giraffe.

JM looks up confused “wait you can just FLY in this?”

Kahled shrugs “idk dude, I guess so.”

“Okay why the hell do you get to fly and not me?” Mariah asks annoyed.

“um you’re engaged to a bee Mariah, I want a fiancéeeee too” Sarina says cradling a cat.

“and you get a million cats! What about me? Where the hell is my pet dinosaur?” Allie asks as a book flew down with snakes tangled around it.

“oneeeeeeeee you likeeeeeee booooks and twoooooo if I truuuuuuly gooooot my desireeeees I’d beeeeee marrieeeeed to amyyyyy santiaggoooo” Nele replies

“snou snuys snot snreat snuff, snall snof sny snines snare snin snake sneak snow snis snis snair?”

Allie scoffs “shut up snake speak is awesome. please.”

Flanilla slurps her wine “I’m good here”

“how is that possible, you have no arms” JM says as Noora waves her hands in their faces.

“guys guys guys, focus; you were gonna talk about how the inner desire works?”

“oh yeah” JM nods. “Well it all started with- oh Allie just do your thing”

Allie shrugs as a book fell in Noora’s hands.

The cover was so incredibly beautiful, Noora thought she would cry.

  

“wow” Sana says, breaking the silence, “that’s beautiful”

Flanilla nods “we know”

“so how does this “release your inner desires” thing work exactly?” Eva asks looking at Kahled, whose beard glitters under the stars, which are still showing even inside because JM was in the room.

Kahled shrugs “don’t ask me, I’m just the face baby”

“snasically snour snidded snesnires snanifests sninto sneal snowers snand snabilities” Chiara begins

“yeah you can do all sorts of stuff!” Sarina pipes up as her hair weaves itself into a cat on her head.

“I want to do that” Vilde murmurs.

“and you can even find love” Mariah says as a bee flies into the room.

“HOLY FUCK A BEE” Chris screams.

“but also you got to be careful” JM warns.

“careful?” Noora asks confused.

“oh yeah sometimes if you have too many kinks; once you drink the snilk and release your inner desires, they consume you, consume you until-“

Allie grew quiet. There was a sudden shift of mood in the room that made Noora’s blood run cold.

“until?” she presses, concerned.

“you just gotta think about Mikki to know” Kahled said sullenly.

Everyone bows their heads in grief to give a moment of silence to the fallen.

Noora was shook “WAIT BEING ONE WITH HER KINKS KILLED HER?” she shouts in horror.

This was bad, this was real, real bad.

Everyone burst into laughter. “don’t be ridiculous” Allie scoffs

“she not dad, she happy” Mariah says.

“all her kinks came true” JM added.

“sneah snow sni snant snind snany snof sny snocks”

Sarina nods “now Chiara can’t find any of her socks”

“sni snust snaid snat!”

“we’re just glad she has finally accepted all of her kinks, just like you will soon; Noora.”

“yeah it’s great” Flanilla says just as a fish comes flying in the room and hits her right in the face.

Allie wipes a tear from her eye “she’s so happy, I’m so proud.”

“she’s out of control” Kahled says as she strokes her Gandalf beard.

“good” Flanilla replied.

“okay so…. what do I do; how do I…..vore?”

Kosestream all looks at each other before Allie replies “you already have the power, it’s just up to you to accept it and finally open your mind Noora.”

And that’s when Noora realises. It wasn’t society stopping her, it wasn’t the lies and the shame from people around her. It wasn’t about how she’s been brought up or about how cruel and ignorant other people could be. This was about Noora and her need to finally accept herself and who she is. Here her friends are, with her as she tries to be herself and still there was something blocking her from releasing her inner desires.

 

So with her eyes closed she finally stops hating herself for the beauty inside her. This beautiful compelling need to vore and she lets herself…. completely unhinge.

And slowly she feels herself growing smaller and smaller until she is the size of a jelly bean.

It was in that mesmerising moment that she is picked up, put inside Flanilla’s wine glass and slurped up.

 

From then on whenever Noora feels stressed she will just turn herself into a jelly bean sized Noora and ask one of her friends to swallow her for a bit. When she is ready to come back to the real world, she will just crawl out of their mouth and transform back into human size. BOY was it fun!

Noora thinks her fave belly is Eva’s. it’s so comforting and warm and magical inside. She loves it so much.  And the moment Eva curls her tongue around her small body and her saliva coats her like a warm wet dressing, it’ like everything in the world stops and finally Noora feels; at peace. One with the people she loves and trusts.

 

But most importantly she is at one with herself and the powerful beauty of friendship and vore.

 

Voreship is the true magic in the world; and I think that’s beautiful.

 

LMAO just kidding! No the most important thing is who Noora Is gonna eat first, hmm maybe it was time to ask Mikki to use her poll kink to decide. But hey that’s for another story.

Merry Christmas kids; and a vorey new year.


End file.
